Don't you remember me?
by Edward Heartless
Summary: Gaara is so excited after years he's finally found Sakura but wait... She has a boyfriend! Even worse she doesn't remember him at all! "Minor set back... I will make her remember me... no matter what
1. Chapter 1

**Edward- I was bored and it annoyed me that no one else came up with this so here's my first fanfic on this profile. Write reviews and I'll find some time and actually continue this story. **

_June- Neat story but if you don't update I'll beat you up._

**Edward- June I'll just email the next chapter to you**

_June- okay and sorry ppl he just offered me a better deal... so hope you kno him well. Wait will Charlie get the update too?_

**Edward- Course R&R if you want an update.**

* * *

It's been five years since I was last in this house.

Too many memories always controlling me.

She had left me like everyone else except she broke me.

I sighed and called my agents.

'Have you found her yet?' I asked dryly.

'It turns out she's going to high school in Tokyo, Japan. If you want we can in roll you.' My older sister Temari said happily.

Temari. She just wants me to be happy and alive.

She thinks this girl will do it...

So do I.

'Yes please hurry so I can start as soon as possible.' I said swiftly my heart racing.

'I already in rolled you, kid! You start first thing tomorrow so hop on a plane and get over here!'

I smiled slightly.

Temari always knew what I wanted and needed better than anyone.

Even me.

I hung up on her.

'You can't escape me this time. I will find you no matter what.'

We had lived here in this orphanage together for so long.

What happened?

I packed my bags and headed to the air port.

She can't escape me now.

I smirked as the plane took off and got on my computer.

Her picture filled the screen.

Her short spike tipped pink hair and emerald green eyes were amazing.

I will find you.

I went to and messaged her.

'See you tomorrow'

I could picture her shocked face as she would read this message.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

Finally I'll know why you left.

I drifted of into the first sweet dream I've ever had since she left me.

I woke up by my cell phone vibrating.

I answered it slowly.

'Gaara your chick is so different from when you saw her last, man!' Kankuro cried in my ear.

'How?' I asked getting more interested in talking to my brother now.

I quickly straitened up and listened impatiently for his answer.

'She's like in all honors and she's in the drama club and is a lead singer in a famous band called the purple rose!'

'Wow. That is different.' I muttered since she never told me she had any interest in such things.

'Everyone says she's hilarious but she dresses goth like you and she doesn't talk about herself at all.'

'Really? Now tell me something interesting before I get angry.' I growled getting bored.

'Okay she has a boyfriend.'

'WHAT!!' The line disconnected.

I sighed as the plane landed.

I'm coming to see you even if you have a boyfriend.

I sighed and left the airport ignoring the limo waiting for me as I called Neji.

'Hey can you bring my bike over?' I asked feeling slightly embarrassed to ask him anything.

'Wait... You're in Japan!? This is great! Is it because of Sakura? If it is I'm sorry but she's dating Sasuke.' Neji told me quickly.

'I don't care. She can't hide anymore.' I answered swiftly and angrily. 'I'm at the airport come as fast as you can.' I disconected.

I will find you.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward- here's the next chapter thanx to some reviews...**

_June- Nah you just wanted to write it_

**_C.J.- big softy... wait... no small softy!_**

**Edward- I hate you... I hate you all.**

I smirked as I put on my black biker helmet and shifted the black shades to cover my eyes.

You can't hide.

I sighed as my stomach churned.

I needed food.

More importantly I needed ramen.

I smiled at the ramen shop next to my place.

"Yes!" I said grinning as I pulled into a parking place.

I heard some girl's laughter from inside the place.

I grinned thinking of my Sakura as I entered the small shop.

That's when I saw her.

She was laughing with a boy…

Sasuke Uchiha.

I smirked inwardly.

He was nothing compared to Sakura.

"Hi!" Sakura told me grinning.

I smiled actually happy until I realized that she hadn't said my name.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked obviously bored.

"No." She said turning back to her boyfriend.

I held back a gasp as I stared at Sakura in shock.

"You… You don't remember me?" I asked softly.

She didn't hear me.

She was talking to Sasuke about school tomorrow so of course she wouldn't notice me.

I ordered my ramen and left.

"Minor set back… Still even if you have a boyfriend… I will make you remember me." I vowed angrily as I drove over to the Subaku mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward- okay I'm getting really annoyed**

_June- why?_

**_C.J.- I think I know why..._**

**Edward- its cause barely anyone's reading this story! I took the time to write one like everyone wanted...**

_June- Aww! Poor Edward!_

**_C.J.- review if you want him to feel better... yeah you need to toughen up dork_**

**Edward- why are you one of the owners again?**

_June- you're writing this on her computer duh!_

**Edward- oh yeah... thanks Charlie and the Chocolate factory!**

**_C.J.- I hate you..._**

I was glaring at Temari again.

How could someone be so happy so damn early in the morning.

"You get to meet Sakura today!" Temari sung grinning as she ate her oatmeal.

I looked down at my food.

Why am I the normal person in the family?!

I started to shred my bacon and smash my eggs.

"I already met her. It was yesterday at the ramen shop." I said acting bored.

"Wow! What happened?! Tell me _**everything**_!" Temari cried happily as I inwardly groaned.

"She doesn't remember me." I said simply getting up to grab my school stuff.

Temari was actually silent then.

I sighed in relief.

I quickly gathered my stuff and walked outside.

A limo was waiting in front of my mansion when I got to the sidewalk.

I glared.

Sasuke was in the back seat smirking at me.

I ignored him and walked to my Harley and jumped on quickly putting on my helmet as I raced to school.

I groaned when I got their.

I came here early!

Am I suddenly turning into a nerd?!

I checked my school supplies and sighed in relief.

It's still all anime and manga crap and defiantly nothing good for school here.

I glanced up and saw her.

She was smiling at the sky her eyes seemed to be somewhere else though.

I inwardly hit myself for acting so deep.

I sighed, took off my helmet, and walked over to her.

She smiled at me as I sat next to her.

"How old was I when I left?" She asked still staring at the sky.

"You were thirteen." I answered abruptly.

"I had a concussion last year and lost all my memories." She said turning toward me bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward- it took me hours to write this**

_June- yeah only cause you were emailing me!_

**_C.J.- and me!_**

**Edward- okay so its out now plz review! I like reviews and I always respond to them.**

_June- Hey read my story on here too! It's done! My username is June Heartless! I'm on Edward's favorite authors if you want to read it!_

**_C.J.- if you want to read thier stories when they worked together they were on mine and were called Vira Heartless!_**

**Edward- quit advertising other stories!**

I stared at her for a second counting how many breaths she breathed before I could get my head straight.

It was thirteen.

"Oh wow. That sucks." I said and got up.

"Please can you tell me who I was when you knew me?!" Sakura cried staring at me.

Confusion and hurt shone in her every move.

I sighed and tried not to look at her.

"Forget it. You were different." I sighed and turned to leave.

"DAMNIT GAARA TELL ME SOMETHING!" She screamed making me flinch.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and walked over to my bike.

I drove over to my place and walked inside.

Temari was chatting on the phone and Kankuro was watching Black Cat.

I sighed and sat next to him. Just great we were watching the last episode.

So I've only seen the first, second and last episode of Black Cat that's nice.

"So it must have been bad. You never watch Black Cat." Kankuro said yawning.

"Shut-up and watch the show." I growled angrily.

I was going to keep trying to get her to remember right?

I hate her.

She found the best way to evade me.

Why can't anything be easy?!

"Time for school! We might be late if we don't leave now!" Temari called from the Kitchen.

I groaned and got up slowly.

"Gaara!" A familiar annoying voice shouted.

Oh crap…

A blond haired blue eyed freak jumped on me and smiled his stupid grin.

"How's you and Sakura?"

Was this day ever going to end?!

Damn it and its only 7:30.

I will kill everyone today.

I swear to god this day can't any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward- alright I finally posted it!**

**_C.J.- its only been wat a few minutes?_**

_June- yeah edward calm down_

**Edward- why do I have such unsupporting friends-cries anime tears-**

_June- R&R plz before we leave out of boredom_

I walked to my class regretting every second of it.

Neji was walking next to me talking about his stupid date with Tenten.

Sure I like her who wouldn't but he's obsessed with her!

I will never turn into an obsessed freak ever over Sakura.

Wait…

No I won't ever even become friends with Sakura ever again.

She ran away once so she's just going to run away again.

I sighed and opened the door to the class room.

I noticed Hinata staring out the window and walked over to her.

Neji and she are orphans like me and my siblings.

"How are you?" I asked not even glancing at her.

She was kind of my silent friend.

I was the 'bad boy' she could talk to with out stuttering.

"It's okay. I just wish I knew why Sakura ignores us. She ignores us all except you Gaara-kun." She sighed still staring at the sky.

It had the perfect amount of clouds and looked beautiful.

"She lost all her memories last year that's why. We all just transferred today anyway. Something is bound to jog her memory." I said taking out my sketch book.

"If anyone can do it, it will be you." She said grinning at me.

I shook my head and flipped through the pages.

This really isn't mine.

It belongs to Sakura.

She was a great artist and hated acting and boys just not me.

When we became friends she made me promise to never leave her.

What about you?

What if you left?

Why did you leave me alone in those thoughts?

Why did you leave me all alone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward- yeah I owe this to random ppl who review.**

_June- whatever your just happy cause your watching Hell Girl_

**_C.J.- It's a cool show don't make fun of him for it at least he doesn't watch His and Her Circumstances like you!_**

_June- Meanie!!_

**Edward- I... I will update soon plz Review.**

_I was sitting alone on the swing in the middle of all the chaos._

_I remember the snow falling down and how she smiled at me and sat next to me._

_I had smiled back as she started to hum._

"_I'm Sakura! Too bad Sakura trees aren't blooming huh cutie!"_

"_Sakura trees need to rest you know." I had said even though secretly I was grinning madly._

_No one ever spoke to me._

_No one._

"_That's true… Gaa-chan do you want to be friends?" I felt my eyes widen and my head shake._

"_S-sure Sakura-chan!" I had said so shyly. We were only six…_

"Look its Gaara!" Ino shouted running towards me.

"Sakura see I told you we had this class with him!" Ino cried as I smiled tightly.

That's when she walked into the room.

The angel of my nightmares…

I turned my head towards Hinata.

"This means nothing. I don't want her to tell me anymore. It's impossible for her to be able to remember me anyway." I told her glaring.

Hinata glared at me then stood up and turned toward the shy Sakura.

"Don't you remember any of us!? Half the kids you grew up with from the Orochimaru orphanage are in this class right now dying for you to talk to them! Don't you remember them!? Don't you remember any of us?!" Hinata demanded making my eyes widen in shock.

"I'm s-so sorry…" Sakura murmured and turned around and turned to the class.

"I didn't want to be in that car crash guys! I didn't want to forget you guys… I couldn't have…" Sakura ended up whispering to herself just as Sasuke entered the room.

"Help… please." Was all he said.

I laughed long and loud.

Naruto was hugging Sasuke saying, "You are so cool let's be friends!"

Hinata grinned and ran over to grab her boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward- so I'm forced to go to sleep after this so I might post more tomorrow**

_June- yeah I'm tired..._

**_C.J.- R&R I don't care I gtg catch some Z's_**

I sighed as Naruto continued to make a fool out of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke if I squeezed your nose would you honk?" Naruto asked grinning.

"No now shut-up freak!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"What! Why would you call me a freak?!"

"Cause you are!" Sasuke shouted so loud the whole class stopped.

"Don't be such a jerk Sasuke!" Sakura cried angrily shoving Sasuke back a little.

He glared at her and for some reason that struck a nerve.

"Why do you like him?!" He demanded angrily.

"Yeah he's kinda of funny in a 'I'm not trying to be funny way." She said laughing lightly.

I smiled slightly and turned back to the sketch book.

On the first page was the picture of tears slowly falling down a young boy's face.

He had wavy pink hair and big blue eyes.

His mouth was smiling and he seemed to be having fun with the other children but the other children in the picture didn't have faces.

I wonder who the boy is.

I groaned as Gai-sensei a former foster parent came into the classroom.

I banged my head on the desk when his annoying foster kid came into the room behind him.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He shouted as loud as possible.

Hinata covered her ears as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why?" Sakura asked her eyes wide.

"Why what?!" Lee asked tilting his head to the side.

"Why do you like me? I've shown no reason for you to like me in the past year." Sakura said angrily to poor Lee.

"Before when we were twelve you-"

"Shut up! Don't talk about me then! God, why won't you people give it a rest! I'm not the girl you once knew!" Sakura shouted making us all flinch.

But it was true.

It was true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward- since you updated and begged then here you go now I seriously have to go to bed I'm being forced to get up at 8 o clock this sux night ppl I'll update more tomorrow**

Everyone was quiet as we worked on Literature with Gai-sensei.

No one spoke.

Not even our blonde idiot.

I sighed and tapped my pen on my desk impatiently.

Why couldn't I stop thinking of that crying boy…

Why did he seem so familiar?

That's when it hit me.

"_Sakura what are you drawing?" I asked grinning._

"_A boy. He died in a car crash last year." Sakura said sadly sketching the boy's bright blue eyes._

_I smiled at her._

"_Sakura he's in a happy place now!" I cried grinning._

"_Yeah you're right he was so sweet and kind but he's dead. Thiers nothing we can do."_

I remember getting chills when she said that.

He looked so much like her too.

Wait could he be-

I glanced up when I saw Sasori, an older student then us, walk past me to Sakura.

He was head of his class and the 'most likely to make it' in success.

"Sakura here you go. It's from him again. I think he supplied enough to last till you die." Sasori joked putting a rose on her desk.

She smiled thinly and picked up the perfect red rose.

"Yeah Micky would do something like this from what I've heard." She said softly stroking the petals.

"He was in your class correct?" She asked Sasori smiling politely.

"Yeah he was one of my friends. He was so cool and he cherished you with all his heart! He said you were art itself in human form!" Sasori cried grinning.

Sakura laughed blushing.

"He seems so sweet in the videos. I wish I could remember him. It's sad not remembering your own brother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward- hah I did it I posted once today!**

_June- yes you did it now shut-up for a second._

**_C.J.- we are going back to funnyville._**

**Edward- yeah so I am making this story 1/2 funny 1/2 serious. **

_June- R&R and the next chapter might come up today._

**_C.J.- knowing Edward it will come up today. He very bored._**

**Edward- I'm still HERE! R&R**

I nodded slowly knowing it was kind of sad.

I would be happy not remembering Kankuro but Micky was cool.

Everyone liked him.

He was like a stray puppy that everyone fell in love with.

Sooner or later when you fall in love you have to crash.

And that's what he did.

I barely knew him.

He was an older year so the orphanage had him in a different area than us.

He was amazing at sports and had a mile long line of people ready to adopt him but he always said no unless they took Sakura too.

They didn't want to.

She was nothing like him.

He was perfect…

…she was tainted.

He was a prodigy when it came to acting, singing and playing the guitar.

She was a freak that always sketched her drawings and smiled at everyone no matter how scary.

Lee was smiling dumbly at Tenten as she scolded him.

"See you later Sasori-kun." Sakura smiled as he turned to leave.

"See you Sakura-chan." He said grinning slightly.

I noticed Sasuke glaring and inwardly smirked.

So… that's how it is around here.

Sasuke is the over protective boyfriend…

… Sakura is the angelic demon.

Wow I'm beginning to like this school more and more.

"Everyone I would like to make an announcement!" Neji said smiling idiotically.

Tenten blushed so I knew this was big.

"Tenten and I are engaged."

Never mind.

I hate this school.

"Is she pregnant or something?" Ino shouted making me bang my head on my desk.

"No…"

"You already had the baby!"

"What?!" Tenten shouted glaring at poor stupid Ino.

"Sorry…" She muttered as Sakura laughed.

"There's no baby!" Neji shouted angrily at the whole class.

Oh great I think I know the reason.

I stood up and faced the class.

"It's because Neji is a jealous idiot and now he hopes guys will quit flirting with her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward- damn it you guys suck I didn't get one review...**

**_C.J.- hah you do that again and you will be a dead man, my friend, no one wants you to quit writing and delete this story_**

_June- yeah I love this story and this chapter is funny..._

**Edward- R&R plz it is now a requirement for the next chapter unless you don't want it...**

Neji didn't talk to me for the rest of the period…

Tenten didn't even stop blushing for the rest of the period.

It's not my fault he didn't want to tell everyone the truth!

I groaned as Naruto walked up to me.

"Can I talk to you man to man?" He asked me softly.

"No." I groaned putting my head on my desk then covering it with my arms.

It was childish but I really don't want to talk to him.

Last time I had to give him the damn 'talk'.

It was humiliating the dumb bastard made me repeat the bee and the flower nine times before he got it.

He started to poke me with a pencil.

I decided to wait till he poked me thirteen times to get my revenge.

8…9…10…11…12…13

My head popped up, I grabbed the pencil, and snapped the pencil in half.

"Fine." I growled and walked with him outside.

"So… do you think it's okay if I ask Hinata?" He asked softly and quickly.

I glared at the wall.

"Ask what?" I asked playing dumb.

"If she would want to marry."

God… if you exist please help me out.

'Naruto you are to report to the principle's office'

My eyes widened.

'Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principle's office immediately.'

Naruto turned the corner and left.

I cheered inside my head and grinned insanely as I turned back to the classroom.

"Gaara you have a detention for leaving the room without permission." Gai said smiling at me.

Damn it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward- Okay thanx to a request I will from now on make my chapters longer if I continue them at all.**

_June- go screw yourself if you don't_

**_C.J.- he will always send me the chapters!_**

**Edward- I'll send you both the chapters freaks. R&R if you want the next chapter**

Finally it was second period.

I started to inwardly cry anime tears of joy.

I didn't do it on the outside cause… I'm cool like that.

I smirked as Sasuke got held up after class by the teacher.

"Gaara don't you love it?! We didn't even have to do any work!" Tenten said grinning.

Neji glared at me as I sweat dropped.

"Yeah it was awesome. See you later your fiancé is giving me his death glare."

She smiled and ran over to Neji.

Oh great why is Haku coming towards me.

"Hey Gaara did you know the guy that crashed into Sakura was the same guy that killed her brother?"

What the hell?

"Who just randomly says personally information like that in the middle of the hallway?!" I demanded a little pist at his/her casualness.

"Sorry it just slipped out!" Haku cried practically shouting 'Please Don't Kill Me!'

I smirked and shoved past him/her.

"Try to stop and think a little bit about how she would feel about saying that for the whole world to hear."

He/she sighed and walked into Literature and inwardly I prayed that this day would quit being filled with so much crappy drama.

What the hell right?

I gasped when I saw Temari and Kankuro walk into my gym class.

Oh crap.

When I got closer to the gym I wanted to run for my life.

London Bridge was playing as loud as it can in my gym class.

"I hate you all!" I shouted as I entered the room.

I glared at Neji who was dancing with Tenten.

"What the hell aren't you supposed to be angry at this song?! You're a guy aren't you?!" I shouted angrily as Tenten laughed at me.

"Well now that you mention it-"

The whole class gasped.

"No I meant that I actually like this song."

Everyone gasped again.

Poor Neji he's stuck…

Now that I think about it I've never been able to see that Neji is a guy not that I look.

He always changed in the bathroom and never with the rest of the guys…

Oh my god!

I knew no guy would have hair like that!


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward- hah so someone wanted the next chapter**

**_C.J.- quit acting like a dork and let them read the chapter._**

**Edward- R&R and the next chapter might come immediatly**

Oh…

It turns out Neji is a guy.

He even proved it to the whole class.

Yeah let's just say I got away with putting on the song 'Are you ready by Three Days Grace'.

I grinned as everyone danced to one of _**my **_favorite songs not one of Neji's.

I smirked and leaned against the gym wall watching everyone.

Sasuke wasn't in this class but Sakura was.

She was drawing something down on a note pad.

I walked over to her and smiled.

She had the same concentrating look she always had when she was sketching.

Her lips curved at every swirl and detail.

I glanced at the paper and glared.

She was writing.

I walked over and sat behind her.

"You thought I was doing something the old Sakura used to do, didn't you?" She asked smirking.

"Bet you're disappointed."

"I'm always disappointed." I smirked as she laughed.

"Why did everyone like the old me?" She asked softly.

"It was probably because they were starting to see you through you're brother's eyes. Right now you're just like him but back then you were different."

We both sighed.

"I'm not good at explaining things."

"No you aren't but I like you." She said grinning her old grin.

Her old grin is like Naruto's but it looks cute on her and idiotic on Naruto.

"Do you want to go to this smoothie shop down town with me after school?" She asked.

"I have detention but afterwards sure." I said grinning.

She laughed and spun around in her seat.

"What'd Naruto ask you?" She grinned mischievously.

"He asked if he should propose to Hinata. That idiot we're only in our sophomore year."

She laughed then hugged me.

"I could so see Naruto getting down on one knee and making a fool of himself!" She choked out grinning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward- this is hilarious...**

**_C.J.- OMG poor Gaara!_**

_June- how could you do that to Gaa-chan!_

**Edward- It was fun! -smirks-**

__

_**C.J.- no one reviewed...**_

_June- they were all so mean!_

**_C.J.-R&R it gets funnier will he do it or not!?_**

I burst out laughing.

Sasuke is such a nerd!

"And one time Sasuke had raised his hand and the teacher ignored him and called on Ino. He got so mad he jumped out of his seat tripped on a ruler and fell on top of her lip locking!" She laughed.

Why can't she be the type to get jealous!

All she does is laugh and make fun of them then go about her day.

Still… Sasuke is such a nerd!

"When's the wedding?" Neji asked us smirking.

"Ask Tenten we don't know you guy's wedding date!" Sakura said making me shake my head.

"Sakura he meant us. You know a joke?" I said trying not to laugh at her shocked face.

"Whoops sorry!" She said scratching the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"I'm so bored." I muttered resting my chin on her head.

"Me too." She groaned.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Naruto shouted out of no where.

**This is in no way a sick normal Truth or Dare I'm making this original no coupling!**

"Sakura truth or dare!" Tenten asked grinning as everyone got in one big circle.

"Dare duh!" She shouted standing up and bowing as random people clapped.

"Okay so I dare you to steal either Lee or Gai's spandex collection by tomorrow so they have to wear normal clothes or you have to flirt with Lee to get him to wear what Sasuke wore today."

Everyone gasped.

No one knew Tenten was this sadistic.

"Fine! Gaa-chan Truth or Dare!"

I was scared.

She was using that innocent smile….

"Fine… I can't relinquish my manly hood. Dare."

She smirked evilly as she punched her fist into the air.

"Yes I finally get to do this dare!"

Holy crap!

"I dare you to make out with Kankuro right now!"

Oh my god.

'I love you' is spelled with eight letters…

So is 'bull shit'.


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward- Wow yeah I love this story now.**

_**C.J.- i love this chapter but make Lee be gay**_

_June- your all so men!_

**Edward- men?**

_June- I meant mean!_

**_C.J.- R&R people!_**

I did it.

I kissed my brother…

Even worse it was supposed to have tongue…

Oh my god that's the worst first kiss the world has ever created!

I stalked over to Sakura and kissed her with tongue.

"Ha! Now you also know what Kankuro tastes like when you kiss him!" I smirked as she glared at me.

"That was my first kiss asshole!" She shouted angrily.

"My first kiss was just now with my brother!" I shouted back.

"Wow… dorks." Tenten and Neji nodded their heads

"I hate you!" Sakura screamed at me.

"I hate you too!" I roared back.

"So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah how about I pick you up at eight?"

The whole room sweat dropped.

It was weird when I'm with her…

I think of her as I girl I'm friends with not Sakura the girl I've been searching for years for.

I'm treating her like a different person.

I feel weird when I'm around her.

I like it.

I grinned at her as I chose the next person.

"Temari truth or dare?" I asked evilly.

"Truth sorry bro I'm just tired." Temari said yawning.

"Have you ever looked down whenever you see Gai-sensei?" I asked as she blushed scarlet.

"It's not my fault spandex shows so much it's disgusting! Haven't you ever looked a little below Sakura's neck whenever she wears that black v neck dress?" I inwardly cursed her as I felt my face heat up.

"Screw you! Fine once that was it and I puked!"

We all took a moment of silence thinking of Gai and his sick outfit choice. Luckily Iruka finally walked in.

"Alright I'm dismissing you all early today!" He said grinning as we all groaned.

"Continue tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!" They all shouted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward- okay I'm kind of getting tired of this story.Plus no one's reviewing anymore!**

_June- but you made this chapter so funny! they might review after this_

**_C.J.- plus you've got over 400 hits!_**

**Edward-... I'm sorry... I can't think of the funny dare Temari is going to pull!**

_June- that's why you were going to stop writing?!_

**_C.J.- that is sick!_**

**Edward- Screw you all if your going to be that mean!**

I groaned as I walked to math class.

Slowly each of my friends went into their different classes.

No!

This sucks!

I groaned as I entered Kakashi's math class.

Oh great the gay freak is walking toward me.

I smirked as he stood right in front of me.

"You need to back off of my property." Sasuke growled as my smirk widened.

"Who would that be? Naruto?" I asked as he flinched.

"No it's Sakura you BAKA!" He screeched making me glare.

"She's not your property."

"Oh my god, girlfriend! You better back off of that girl if you talk about her like that uh huh! You dare say anything like that again about that lovely girl and you going straight to hell!"

Everyone stopped talking and stared.

Sasuke swallowed hard and turned to leave.

Awkward silence….

"Haku was that you?" I asked nervously.

The whole class sweat dropped.

"Duh that was me dude."

I sighed and turned to him.

Sweat covered my upper lip…

My breathing became ragged.

I tried to calm myself down.

Okay its time to ask the question even if he/she gets mad.

I mean I shouldn't have to wonder this forever right?

Plus the whole school probably wants to know even Haku's parents.

I'm doing a good cause right?

"Haku are you a boy or girl?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward-... and you wanted me to put this why?**

_June- I just read a fanfic about Itachi doing this that's why!_

**_C.J.- so your going to make this like every other fanfic that exists?_**

**Edward- shut up you two and let me write! R&R for the next chapter**

It was after school and I was cleaning the cafeteria with a tooth brush.

Actually they told me to use it and I never really got around to it.

"Yo Lee isn't this great training?" I asked him smirking as I took a sip of monster III as he cleaned the whole cafeteria.

"Yes Gaara-kun! This is just as wonderful as you said it would be!" I sighed and grabbed my stuff.

It was 7:58.

"I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. See you tomorrow Lee!" I said and raced outside to my Harley.

It only took one minute to get to her house.

I knocked on her door and waited.

I'm not a stalker!

She gave me her address in gym.

She opened the door slowly.

She looked tired and worn.

Her hair was a mess and her clothes were ripped.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as she nodded her head less.

"Can you wait out here a second longer it'll just take a second for me to look normal?" She asked so sweetly and hurriedly I had to nod.

One minute later she came out looking like her normal self.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

I tossed her my extra dark purple helmet and smiled when her eyes widened at our ride.

"You drive a motorcycle?"

"You get physically attacked by your boyfriend's older brother?" I retorted smirking as I slipped on my helmet.

"How did you-"

"He was on the couch right behind you smirking. I think I can tell." I said as we jumped onto the Harley.

"He wanted to talk and then one thing led to another and he got mad at my reactions… or rather what I didn't do. He wants me to throw myself at him but I won't."

"So in return you get beaten up by him?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah. In truth he's the boy who killed my brother and created who I am now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward- you want me to add something to this story? Go ahead tell me!**

_June- Are you seriously going to quit?!_

**_C.J.- no inspiration is the problem._**

**Edward- I have writer's block in short. R&R for the next chapter with some advice**

I tried not to swerve as I continued down the road.

Using her directions…

Which sucked.

We got there just in time.

It was exactly 8:02 when we entered!

Yes we got here in time!

Everyone knows two minutes after the designated time is the perfect time!

We both sat on a stool and ordered.

"Do you want to stay at my place? We have so many rooms your welcome to stay. I can even give you money to buy anything you want so you don't have to go back home."

"Um… Maybe. You won't do anything right!?" She asked suddenly serious.

I smirked at this and shook my head.

"Sorry… I just wanted you out of that house-"

"Sure!" She cried happily.

I smiled stiffly.

"Wait a second… what will you tell Sasuke?" I asked suddenly.

"Nothing…" She whispered.

"I never tell him anything, and he never asks."

I nodded as we were served our drinks.

"I hope I can remember everything. One day." She whispered.

"Yeah me too… then you can find out how much of a dork you were back then!"

She punched me in the shoulder as we both laughed.

Suddenly Sasori, Deidara and Kisame walked into the store.

"Sakura… You're cheating on Sasuke!"

We couldn't convince them that we were just friends.

So instead we went along and said-

"We are madly in love with each other!"

"I would die for him!"

The three smirked at our wild acting.

"Then prove it."

Immediately Sakura kissed me.

I inwardly groaned.

I wanted to be the one to kiss her first this time!


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward- All nighter tonight yes!**

**_C.J.- woo hoo!_**

_June- snore-_

**Edward- party pooper... R&R for the next chapter! Pkz ideas I need them!**

The next day at school I couldn't get to my class.

Someone's gay ass was in the way.

"Gaara." He said simply as I thought of the 'nicest' way to greet him back.

I finally gave up and decided to be nice the way Temari would like.

"Sasuke." I smirked.

Hey sis isn't perfect.

"I heard you were with her last night."

"Yeah Tenten is so cool."

"Not Tenten!"

"Hinata was over playing video games."

"You idiot I don't care about her!"

"Then you must be talking about the fan girls. We finally had to un plug the phone it got so bad." I shrugged as Sasuke fumed.

I walked right past him smirking.

This was too easy…

Sasuke really is a nerd.

I sighed and walked to my seat.

I noticed Sakura whispering something to Sasuke and him getting angry.

Suddenly he was kissing her and she looked upset but she didn't do anything.

I sighed.

She seems so sad with him…

Why does she stay with such a jerk?

I sighed again and banged my head on my desk.

"Girl trouble?" Hinata asked laughing.

"Not like that. Hinata don't dig into my issues!" I growled since I almost told her.

"Whatever loser." She sighed as Naruto ran into the room and hugged her.

"Someone said you were cheating on me with Gaara! I knew that wasn't true!" He cried kissing her all over her face as her eyes widened.

That's when an angry Neji walked into the room.

"We were just chatting! I don't love your girl man! I don't, don't worry!" I cried raising my hands defensively as Tenten tried to tell him it wasn't true.

"Gaara!" My fan girls shouted making me want to crawl under a rock.

'I love you Sakura… This is bull shit Sakura…'


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward- hah its almost 12 and I'm not asleep yet!**

_June- rolls over-_

**_C.J.- cute... but I'm going to win! I will stay up way longer than you!_**

**Edward- someone seems to have been cruel enough to tell you you had a chance!**

**_C.J.- R&R for the next Chapie!_**

**Edward- You will so lose!**

I stared at Sasuke as he smirked at my predicament.

Okay it was all my fault.

I taunted Sasuke about how many girls I was hanging out with last night…

It was all true of course… still.

"Girlfriend stealer!" Neji shouted.

"Aw… Gaara-kun you're a bad boy?" Fan girls…

"Why did you hang out with Hinata all by yourselves!?"

I sighed and left my seat.

"I am in love with no girl in this room except maybe one but none of you would care if I did date her… except maybe… one person but no body really likes him." I said making everyone sigh or groan.

"Oh yeah fan girls you guys will be okay and go on to some one else now right?"

Please!

"Sorry we're hooked for life!" A random red head cried laughing.

I sighed and covered my head with my arms.

"Gai-sensei can I go to the bathroom?" I asked really agitated.

"Sure! See now you don't have to do detention again!"

I groaned.

Great another wise ass teacher.

I opened the sliding door to some face to face with Konan.

She smiled at me and made the peace sign.

"I'm not here to black mail you don't worry!" She said grinning.

Oh no I'm being kidnapped!

"I have something adorable to tell you!" She giggled making my face pale.

Police!

Help some deranged girl wants to show me something cute!

Police laughs.

It'll be fun for a nice young lad like you to learn a thing or two about girls.

No!!

"Come on Gaara don't be a baby!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward- didn't work i lost**

**_C.J.- I past out at one... I feel so weak_**

_June- hah! I won you weaklings I pretended to sleep!_

I glared at the sight in front of me.

How could someone like this kind of crap?

I tried not to let my stomach growl as she wolfed down the huge amount of chocolate in the cafeteria.

She told me this would help me out with my girl problems but it won't.

I sighed and turned to leave but then someone grabbed my arm.

I turned to see Neji grinning at me.

"I heard you needed to escape this girly prison so I came to help you out."

I smirked.

"I don't need any help."

"Aw you're so mean!"

I sighed as we snuck away from the pig, Konan.

"I'm so tired!" Naruto yawned suddenly behind us.

"Entertain us Neji-kun!" I whined imitating Naruto.

"Yeah Neji!"

I smirked as his face paled.

"Ooh Karaoke!" Naruto shouted making my face pale too.

"No!" I cried as Naruto forced us into the Teacher's lounge.

Naruto was up first….

No guy should ever sing love songs by girls!

This is what happens when you're currently dating someone though.

Sadly Naruto sucks at singing.

He was singing that stupid Butterfly song.

Apparently it was Hinata's favorite.

I grabbed the mike and started to sing the song 'Are you ready for this' by Three Days Grace.

Apparently I was a good singer but only to these idiots so far.

Today is no fun at all.

"Gaara what are you doing in the faculty office? Detention all of you."

Damn it


	21. I'm sorry

**sorry to disappoint you people but I switched accounts kinda so all the good stories are on Vira Heartless. I'm transfering all my stories to there just to warn ya. She has my consent since I have major writers block and am practically dead to writing now. She said she'd use my 'voice' and 'style' of writing with my two stories. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone but its better this way. She updates almost every day when you all know I've been gone for months**

**sorry for disappointing you guys. **

**from your man,**

**Edward.  
**


End file.
